saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Salubri
The Salubri were once a true Clan. Their Clan founder, Saulot, was said to be a superlative warrior as well as a fair-minded judge. It was also said that he grew progressively more disgusted with Kindred affairs over time, and weary of the constant, bloody cycles of violence and betrayal. He left his home for lands far to the east. When he returned, he was changed. He was tranquil and contemplative, but also somewhat fatalistic. Most surprisingly, though, he had developed a third eye in his forehead. Saulot Embraced new childer, and his Clan slowly split into two distinct lines — the “warrior” and “healer” Salubri. For centuries, they acted as advisors, bodyguards, and sages to other Kindred and, to a lesser extent, mortals. And then came the diablerie of Saulot. The mages of the newly created Tremere line found Saulot’s torpid body, and drained his blood and soul. They usurped the power of the one of the Clans of Caine, and sent the Salubri into a downward spiral from which they never really recovered. Tonight, rumor has it that only seven members of the once-respected line exist at any given time. The rumors die hard, however. Modern Kindred know of the Salubri as diablerists who consume their own sires (and do it openly — patricide is hardly unknown among the other Clans, but they don’t admit to it) and remove the souls of other Kindred. The Soulsuckers are, supposedly, a Clan of defilers and liars from centuries past, possibly involved with demon worship, and demonstrably part of the Sabbat (see Salubri antitribu). They ask, quite reasonably, how the Salubri are able to achieve Golconda with any regularity. They wonder how any line can sustain itself with so few members. And, finally, they pose this question: even if these first two notions are taken as given, why would the Salubri need to submit to diablerie? Why do their childer need to consume their sires’ souls, if not for some defect in the bloodline itself? Nickname: Cyclops, or, less kindly, Soulsuckers Sect: The Salubri are independent, though they do sometimes masquerade as other Clans and blend in with the Camarilla. The Salubri, however, are just trying to survive long enough to reach Golconda and pass along their blood. Sectarian politics mean nothing to them. Appearance: Each Salubri has a third eye in the center of their forehead. Otherwise, the Salubri are too few in number for any generalization about their appearances to be possible. Their ranks in modern nights have included children, the elderly, and adults of all races. Haven: Salubri are unwelcome in most cities, and that means their havens are situated in isolated environments. They also usually have multiple escape routes, and only have what possessions the character can carry in a backpack. Quick departures are not uncommon for the members of this bloodline, so Salubri don’t get attached to their havens. Background: The Salubri Embrace people whom they feel can find Golconda. Healers, teachers, empaths, and other people with high Humanity ratings are good choices, although occasionally Salubri Embrace evil people in hopes of seeing them redeemed (or, at least, setting them on that path). Character Creation: Social or Mental Attributes are often primary, as are Knowledges. Most Salubri also have decent ratings in Empathy. All Salubri must take five dots of Generation (to represent their diablerie of their sires), and most have at least a dot of Herd as well. Clan Disciplines: Auspex, Fortitude, Obeah Weakness: Salubri have difficulty feeding on unwilling vessels. If a Cyclops attempts it, she loses a point of Willpower. Organization: The Salubri are not, as a bloodline, organized. In fact, when Salubri do meet, it tends to be on the instruction of their sires — the dying wish Quote: I say this and mean it truly — no burden I have ever carried is heavier than what this new eye has seen of a given Cyclops to her childe might be to seek out another member of the bloodline and deliver a message or pay respects. Stereotypes ''Camarilla: Judge a man by the company he keeps.'' ''Sabbat: Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, warriors gotta make war.'' ''Tremere: The enemy. For them, there can be no forgiveness.'' The View From Without ''Camarilla: Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard the same things you have. Consider the source.'' ''Sabbat: We’ve got some open slots, any time you folks wanna man up.'' ''Giovanni: Hey, Tremere. I feel your pain.'' Category:Clans & Bloodlines Category:Bloodlines